Through Experience
by reidluver228
Summary: The team heads to Connecticut to help a laywer's daughter from a stalker. But Reid finds out that this girl has alot in common with him, more than meets the eye. In fact none of it does. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or their characters..... I do own every other character, at least I guess. People like The Dever's and The Beridge's. Yeah. Their mine. Also I do not own any songs I may use in this process, or book titles. Just to be on the safe side.=)

_**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Do you know the difference between education and experience? **_

_**Education is when you read the fine print;**_

_**experience is what you get when you don't. **_

_**~ Peter Seeger**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Devon!" A burgendy haired girl who was about fifteen in age called out. She looked like she was about Five foot, two inches tall, maybe five foot, three. "Give me that back!" She triedto grab for the book in the boy's hand. He held it up. As she jumped to reach it, he broke out in a run.

"You've got to come and catch it Holly!" The boy she was chasing yelled. He was about sixteen in age and about six feet tall, maybe five foot, nine inches. Holly came up behind him and jumped on his back. he started wildly waving his hand towards his back to get her off.

"I'm not letting go Devon. Give me my book!" Holly yelled holding on tight.

"Fine take it!"Devon said as he threw the book. She ran for it and as she grabbed it, she ended up rolling down the hill to the front of her house. Devon chased after her and she pulled on his ankle as she fell. He fell and followed her down the hill. He ended up on top of her when they hit the bottom.

"Hello up there." Holly said looking at Devon.

"Did I ever tell you that you're beautiful?" He asked as he brought his neck down to kiss her.

"Oh once or twice." she said playfully after they broke apart. Devon looked up. His brown hair falling in his eyes.

"What's that?" He said getting off her and pointing to a white envelope on the ground. He pushed some hair out of his face.

"I- I don't know." She said getting up herself and going over to it. Her name and address were writing sloppily on it. She looked at him as she opened it and the playful grinn that was on her face dissappeared.

"What?" He sid going over to her. "What?!" he asked again when she didn't answer. He walked over and read the note over her shoulder. They looked at each other in pure terror and ran inside Holly's house.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Two Day ago," JJ started in the confrence room. Everyone looked over the case files. JJ hit a button on her remote and a picture of a girl who looked like the girl who was with her boyfriend eariler but with brown hair came on screen. Underneith the picture it said the girl's name."Holly Dever of Connecticut was out in her yard with her boyfriend when she found a note threating her and her boyfriend. She then called her father and left this message." JJ hit the play button.

"Hey Dad," The girl's voice said. "It's me, Holly. Uh Devon and I were outside and I found another letter. You said to call you if I did find another one. Well I'm calling. I don't know what you want to do now. The both of us are inside now. Give me a call back. Byee." The message ended.

"So why are we getting the case?" Morgan asked.

"The police decided that this is getting out of hand. THis isn't the first note she's gotten." JJ answered

"What number letter is it then?" Hotchner asked.

"This is the sixth one in the past two weeks."

"And they're calling us in now?" Prentiss asked.

"This recent one had a threat in it." JJ said pulling up a note on the screen. "It says that if he ever interferes again, he will slit his throat."

"A bit brutal, Don't you think?" Rossi asked.

"If he thinks that this girl feels the same way about him but just doesn't know it yet," Reid said. "Then he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants. And if it's that girl then....."

"How old is she?" Hotchner asked.

"Uh" JJ said looking through some papers. "Fifteen. Her boyfriend, Devon Beridge, is sixteen."

"Well," Rossi said standing. "Let's not keep this poor family waiting." And they all filed out towards the plane.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_He watched the girl read the note. The look of terror on the boy's face when he read it filled him with delight. He did what he aimed to do. He was scaring off the boy. Soon she'll realize that she wasn't supposed to be with that boy, but with him. Soon they would be together, as they were meant to in his mind. He thought about the future they would share and felt himself grow. He realized that these feeling couldn't be hidden for forever. He had to act soon. He had to remind himself quickly that patience was the key to all success. He got up and left the spot he was crouched in, waiting and decideing when to make his next move._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or their characters..... I do own every other character, at least I guess. People like The Dever's and The Beridge's. Yeah. Their mine. Also I do not own any songs I may use in this process, or book titles. Just to be on the safe side.=) Also, I am completely sorry it took me a while to get this up, I have been working on My Nancy Drew- Criminal Minds Crossover and it takes up alot of my brain and notebook, but thanks for staying with me this whole time!!!! And I realized that this one has shorter chapters than my other stories.

_**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Human beings, who are almost unique in having the ability to learn from the experience of others, are also remarkable for their apparent disinclination to do so.**_

_**~Douglas Adams**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotchner, Reid and Morga walked up to the same house as seen earlier and knocks on the door. A woman who looked in her thirties open the door. She had red hair.

"Mrs. Dever, I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, These are Agents Derek Morgan and Dr. Spencer Reid. We're with the FBI's BAU." Hotchner said. "We're here about the note your daughter recived."

"Oh yes." The woman said opening the door enough so that all three of them could enter the house. Mr. Dever soon walked in, followed by his daughter and her boyfriend. "My names Julia. This is Vincent, my husband and Holly, our daughter. That's her boyfriend Devon Beridge. This is SSA Arron Hotchner, Derek Morgan and Dr. Spencer Reid. They're from the BAU with the FBI."

"You were with her when the note was found?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah." Devon said putting and arm around Holly.

"Sir," Hotchner started. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to keep two agents here at all times."

"Certianly." Mr. Dever said. "If it's to portect my little girl then by all means."

"Why is this man looking specifically at Holly?" Mrs. Dever asked.

"Did you do anything to prevoke this man?" Morgan asked Holly, Who returned with a shrug.

"What did she do to make this man come after her?" Mr. Dever asked. "She's only fifteen."

"This particulair unsub can be set off by anything." Reid said. "A look, Gesture, something as banal as a simple eye movement."

"Wait," Devon said. "Can we just back up and stop with the acronyms. The unsub of the SSA of the FBI's BAU. What?" Holly looked at him.

"It means the Unknown Subject of the Supervisory Special Agents of the Federal Bureau of Investigation's Behavioral Analysis Unit." Holly said looking at him and rolling her eyes. "God. Keep up." She said looking down and shaking her head. "Besides the acronyms make it easier than saying all that. It's a bit of a mouthful. I bet you don't even remember half of what I said."

"What?" Devon asked still confused.

"Exactly. In short, they're profilers." Holly said rolling her eyes.

"You sure do know about us." Morgan asked. Again Holly shrugged.

"I've done my homework. I've looked up almost every case begining with the one back in 2005, with a guy who abducted women by showing them a new car and bringing them to a dock where the were kept until he killed them." Holly answered.

"But how could have you looked those up?" Hotchner asked.

"News paper articles." Holly said. "Found them all on the internet." She started coughing a bit. "Excuse me please." She said going upstairs.

"I'm going to..." Devon said pointing to the stairs and disappeared up them.

"Is she going to be ok?" Reid asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Denver said. "She's just getting over a nasty cold and they always settle in her lungs."

"Agents Morgan and Reid are the ones who are going to stay here with your daughter." Hotchner said. "I'd like to see what else the team has found." He nodded to everyone and left. A few minutes later, Holly and Devon came back down the stairs.

"Mom!" She called. "We're going to practice!" She headed towards the door.

"What pratice?" Morgan asked.

"Drama." She said looking at him. "I'm not going to put my life on hold for this guy ok?" She opened the door.

"Reid'll go with you." Morgan said.

"What?!" Reid said looking slightly taken aback.

"Ok." Holly said with another shrug. She walked out and into Devon's car. Reid Hopped into the back and as they backed out, she turned on the Radio. _Dirty Little Secret_ by _All-American Rejects_ started. She cranked the volume way up.

"What is this?" Reid asked, or more likely, yelled.

"Dirty little Secret by AAR." She yelled back.

"What's that?"

"All-American Rejects. It's a band." He pulled back. This was going to be and extremly long case if he was stuck with this teenager for the rest of it.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reid stood there, at the back of the auditorium, watching them pratice. As they finished and got off the stage, Holly walked over to him and the place where she had placed her jacket with two girls who were a bit shorter than her and looked to be twins.

"Hey." She said grabbing her water bottle and opening it. "Dr. Reid, These are my friends Alese and Emily. Emily's the one with the glasses. Guys, This is Dr. Spencer Reid with the FBI." Reid gave a small laugh.

"Holly," He said."I thought that this was supposed to be all quiet."

"I know," She said. "But they're two of my best friends and they can know. besides They're coming over tomorrow and instead of answering questions tomorrow, tell them now." She took a long sip of water and turned her attention back to the twins. "But this does not leave the four of us. The only other people who know are my siblings, parents, and Devon and that's it. Got it?"

"Yeah." Alese said

"Got it." Emily said at the same time.

"Pinky promise." The three of them did a triangle pinky promise. Alese hooked one pinky with Holly and Emily. Emily and Holly hooked their free pinky's together.

"I promise." THe three said. Reid looked confused at the three. Devon walked over and kissed the top of her forehead.

"wanna go home?" He asked.

"Yeah" She said. She looked back at the twins. "See you guys tomorrow!" She said as she walked out with Reid and Devon.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_He saw her leave the school. Her boyfriend was still with her! and who was this? He saw the gun and knew he had to be some type of law enforcement. That wasn't supposed to happen. Why hadn't he put it in his letters? Why didn't he tell her no police or CIA or FBI? He had been stupid about it. Now they were never going to be able to happen. But if he got rid of the boyfriend now, while she was greiving, he could take her. And while he had her in his possesion, she would change her mind and he would help her with that. She would soon realize that they were meant to be together. The two of them, forever._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or their characters..... I do own every other character, at least I guess. People like The Dever's and The Beridge's. Yeah. Their mine. Also I do not own any songs I may use in this process, or book titles. Just to be on the safe side.=) Also, I am completely sorry it took me a while to get this up, I have been working on My Nancy Drew- Criminal Minds Crossover and it takes up alot of my brain and notebook, plus with my other two criminal minds ones, I'm swamped, but thanks for staying with me this whole time!!!! And I realized that this one has shorter chapters than my other stories.

_

* * *

_

_**Life is like a blank book. It stays blank until you do something.**_

_**~Richard Chartand**_

* * *

Holly yawned as she stood at her bus stop next to Devon. She hated to get up this early in the morning and with all this extra pressure about the stalker, It was really taking a toll on her body's energy. She leaned up against Devon and put her head on his shoulder. The only good thing was they were in shop so she cold get by with less concentracion than is she were in accidemics. That's the only part about being in a Tech school that she hated.

"Hey." Devon's voice said pulling her out of her thoughts. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah." Holly said smiling. "I'm going to be fine."

"Well alright. But if you need me I'll be down the hall in HVAC."

"I know." Holly said and sighed a little.

"Are you scared?" He asked, concern was all over his tone.

"Not so much for me. But for you, I'm scared to death." She looked at him. It was chilly out that morning and he could see her breath.

"Why for me?"

"Because These types of guys go after people close to the people they want. You are the one closest to me and I'm scared for you." Devon wrapped his arms around her.

"No ones going to get to me. I promise you. And no one's going to get you alright?"

"How can you promise that?"

"You've got the FBI following you around. There is no way you're getting hurt."

"But what about you?"

"I'm always going to be with you. And I'd rather me get hurt than you." The bus came and they walked onto it. Devon to his place in the back with the other two members of the football team. Holly sat down by her friend where she always sat. She did as always and closed her eyes. For the twenty minute ride, she pretended that the FBI wasn't following her bus to the school and that she wasn't being stalked by some weird, creepy older guy that likesher for some really stupid reason. She opened her eyes as the bus turned the last bend. She sat up as the bus stopped and she grabbed her bag and walked out. She walked over to the twins.

"Hey, are you alright?" Alese asked Holly as she walked up.

"You look like you didn't get much sleep last night." Emily said.

"Yeah well," Holly said. "I have two FBI agents staying at my house and a creeper following me." She looked up as Reid and Morgan walked over towards her. "You tell me if you get much sleep."

"Uh Holly," Reid said, leaning in and talking lowly into her ear.

"Yeah." She said.

"Where's your shop?"

"Just follow me when I go in. But it's Electro- Mech." He nodded and walked over to Morgan, who was neatly placed by the wall with a carful eye on her.

"So who was the tall geek talking to you Holly?" A tall Asian kid asked coming up to them.

"Oh you mean not the one who's talking to me now, Connor?" Holly joked. He shot her a dirty look and she returned with a playful grin. For the next half-hour, she was able to act like a creeper wasn't following her. It was even put out of her mind for the rest of the time she waited outside and walking in and even in home room. It felt like everything was normal.

* * *

_There's two there now! What the hell was going on? It's not supposed to happen like this. suddenly there was a knock on his window._

_"You have to go into the back sir," a man at his window said. "To drop off the stuff." The man in the truck nodded and started off, losing sight of the girl he was sure he had fallen in love with. Even though he was older than her, age was but a number and if the heart wants whomever it wants, what's a number worth? His plan to distract the lawmen and get rid of the boyfriend was slowly coming to an opening._

* * *

Holly was sitting in her first period theory class. This was the fun part where her and her friend Jordan tried to stay up through Mr. A's monotone. Even though he made jokes and was always kidding around, Theory class was still boring to both girls. The period wasn't over until 8:39, and she still had like another period after this one. After about twenty minutes, at 8:00, there was a knock at the door. Holly looked up, being pulled from the drowsiness that threaten to take over her, and saw Reid. She smiled, glad that it was Reid. She had taken to liking him more than the other- what was his name? Morgan She thought. Anyways, She had taken to him, considering he had showed her three new card games. After telling her he was from Las Vegas, She let him show her, plus a few magic tricks. That very well could also contibute to why she was tired. When her teacher didn't respond to the knock, she opened her mouth.

"Uh- Mr.A?" She said out loud with her hand up. "There's someone at the door." Her teacher walked to the door and opened it. He walked out and talked to Reid for about a minute. He opened the door and signaled for Holly to joined them. She got up and walked over as subtly as possible, which apparently wasn't because it was followed by a rise of "Ooohs" From all her classmates except Jordan and her other friend Jessica. She closed the door as soon as she was through and rolled her eyes. Mr. A told her that Reid was going to observe the class. She suggested that he try to teach the class about his job. He started to protest when she said that she's done research and should be able to help him. Plus with everything he told her last night, they were golden. He relucantly agreed and she suggest that he sit right next to her at the table next to her seat. Reid asked to talk to Holly in private. Mr. A nodded and walked in.

"In a few minutes," Mr. A said. "We'll be haveing a guest come in so none of the joking around you do all the time." Just then Holly walked in with Reid behind her. "And Holly will introduce him."

"I will what now?" She said. Mr. A looked at her through his eyebrows. "Uh- Ok." She said backtracing. "Everybody. This is Dr. Spencer Reid with the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the Federal Bereau of Investigation. For those who didn't understand that, he's with the BAU of the FBI." She said going over and taking her seat. "Please no jokes Dr. Reid." She whispered. He looked at her. She gave a small shrug and a smile for reassurance.

"Hello," Reid started. "As Ms. Dever said, I'm Dr. Spencer Reid and I work for the FBI."

"How old is he?" A kid named Mike whispered quiet loudly, earning himself two dirty looks, one from Mr. A. The other from Holly.

"You just got doubled glared at." The kid, Jack, said in front of him.

"Yo! I got that in stereo!" Mike said.

"He's 28." Holly answered with a glared and her arms folded infront of her chest. "Now can you really be polite enough to shut up the rest of the time."

"And uh- You owe me, and Dr. Reid here a writing assignment." Mr. A said.

"What?!" Mike said.

"And an appology letter to him too." Mr. A said.

"Oh My god!" Mike exclaimed.

"And one to Holly too."

"WHAT?!?!" Mike said "OH MY GOD!"

"You want to go to the office?" Mr. A said serious.

"You know, I'm just going to shut up now."

"Good Idea." Mr. A looked back at Reid. "I'm sorry. Please continue." Reid nodded and looked over at Holly, Who gave a sullen, sorry look and mouthed the words "I'm sorry". He gave her a slight smile and went back to what he was saying. Soon the bell rang to signal the end of the period. He answered a few questions.

"Now what does this have to do with our shop?" One kid sitting next to Jordan but behind Mike named Danny said.

"Uh- it uh-" Reid studdered.

"They have techniacal analysists and that where wer come in." Holly said saving him.

"Uh yes but I was asking Dr. Reid." Danny said.

"And I was saving him because he works out in the field. Helpful much? At all?" Holly said looking at him through her eyebrows. Danny shut up and there were no more questions adn Reid sat down.

"good Job." Holly whispered as Mr. A started up again

"I bombed." Reid said.

"Nah. You were awsome. It was fine for a person who doesn't like to talk infront of peopel." She said with a small smile and he gave a small smile and laugh. Maybe having to watch her almost at all times wasn't going to be as bad as he originally thought.

* * *

**Ok. I know this took awhile to get up but I sorta had writers block. I'm sorry if it took to long for you guys but I need to wor things in my head........**

****Reidluver228****


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or their characters..... I do own every other character, at least I guess. People like The Dever's and The Beridge's. Yeah. Their mine. Also I do not own any songs I may use in this process, or book titles. Just to be on the safe side.=) Also, I am completely sorry it took me a while to get this up, I have been working on My Nancy Drew- Criminal Minds Crossover and it takes up alot of my brain and notebook, plus with my other two criminal minds ones, I'm swamped, but thanks for staying with me this whole time!!!! And I realized that this one has shorter chapters than my other stories.

_

* * *

_

_**Friends and family will tell you to learn from their mistakes, but it's nothing compared to making those mistakes yourself.**_

* * *

"Shut up!" Holly said at lunch later that day. "He's really shy." She had just told them about Reid's last minute presentation.

"How do you know?" Holly's friend Jessica asked.

"Well, we were talking last night and we got a little in depth-" Holly started.

"In Depth?" Connor asked.

"Shut up. Anyways, he and I were talking last night in my room and-"

"In depth and in your room?"

"Connor! Shut up!!! Anyways he was showing me a few magic tricks and-"

"In depth in your room with tricks? Oh my god! Holly's not a Vir-" Holly shoved a rice cake in his mouth.

"Shut up now ok?" She sat back down in her seat.

"Anyways," Emily said.

"What you talk about?" Alese asked.

"Uhm... He told me about his past and stuff." Holly said.

"All of it?" Jessica asked her.

"Well not all of it." Holly said. "He brushed past the fact of his parents really fast"

"Hey guys!" Devon said plopping down next to Holly. "What's going on?"

"Well aparently Holly and Reid had and in depth conversation in her room last Nugh-" Holly hit him in the head with a piece of bread.

"Will you shut up already?" Holly asked, sitting into Devon's arm. "How the hell do I put up with you?" She asked.

"Hey." He said. "Ya do."

"I know. And that's what scares me." Holly laughed. "Anyways, Dr. Reid was showing me some magic tricks, ya know? With cards and stuff. Cause I was playing solitaire and yeah." She leaned into Devon. "I even showed him the one you showed me, but he figured out the trick."

"Oh with the suits switch?"

"Yeah. But see he's a genius and he can figure that out." that sat in slience for a minute.

"Hey Holly," Alese said.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Would you ever go out with him?"

"uh..- yeah," Holly started. "If he lived here and was about 13 years younger then definitely."

"Hahaha!" Everyone laughed.

"Hey you girls have to admit," Holly said. "He's cute." She looked over to the young genuis up against the wall by the door. He did look cute.

"Whay do you say if he lived here?" Jessica asked.

"You know, 'cause of the little fact that he went to a public school in Vegas and graduated at the age of twelve." Holly looked back over at Reid. There was Agent Morgan by him. He was acting like an older brother.

"Who's that?" Jessica asked pointing to Morgan.

"That's Agent Morgan." Holly answered. "He's kinda like an older brother to Dr. Reid." Just then he left. "And I wonder where he's going."

"Don't worry about it Hol." Devon said, arm around her. "He can take care of whatever it is."

* * *

Reid stood with Agent Morgan in the cafiteria watching Holly. She seemed really happy. Not like she was being stalked by some creeper.

"How is she?" Morgan asked.

"She's alright." Reid answered, not looking away from her. "She's trying to act like none of this is happening."

"And it seems like its working." Morgan said. "She looks happy enough." He watched her throw a piece of bread at her friend. "Why did she just throw that?"

"I have no clue." Reid said. he started to go over to ask her but Morgan grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't, Let her have some fun." Morgan said. They watched them. Reid looked out the window. He notice that there was a delivery truck parked outside. Reid looked and notice that the driver was looking in the general direction of Holly and her friends. his hunch could be wrong, but he was pretty sure he something to do with her stalker. He vaugely recalled seeing the same truck earlier in front of the school.

"Hey Morgan." Reid said not taking his eyes off the truck. "Does that truck look famiar to you?"

"It's a delivery truck. So?" He asked.

"It was parked infront of the school this morning. And it looks like the driver is staring at Holly." Morgan squinted.

"You're right. He is." Morgan left quickly and headed outward. a couple minutes after he left so did the truck.

* * *

_I watched her talking to her friends at lunch. There! He sat down right next to her! How?! How colud I have let it gotten this far? It's terribly wrong. This can not be happening. He was supposed to be scared. not closer to her. DAMNIT! and the FBI. well the FBI will just have to be taken care of. There it is. That familiar thunk that tells me my job here is done. i know I must leave watching her. Farewell my dear. I must leave now... but I will return to you. I promise you that,_

* * *

Morgan ran into the back of the school just after the truck left. A subchef was outside.

"Excuse me sir." Morgan said, hold his credentials out. "FBI, Did a truck just leave here?"

"Yeah." He said gruffly.

"Do you know what it was bringing?"

"Supplies."

"Can you be a bit more helpful?"

"Look." THe subchef slammed the garbage can in his hand down on the ground. "I don't know anythin'. Ask the main office if yous wanna know anythin' around here." He walked back into the kitchen. Morgan walked back into the school, determined to find out about that truck. But as he tried to remember what the driver looked like, he couldn't recal a single detail.

* * *

**And there. Chapter four. Wow this one's taking a while............ uhmmmmm sooooo any ideas???? I am completely open! Review and you can get imaginary homemade apple pie with a cherry. =^)**

****Reidluver228****


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or their characters... I do own every other character, at least I guess. People like The Dever's and The Beridge's. Yeah. Their mine. Also I do not own any songs I may use in this process, or book titles. Just to be on the safe side.=) Also, I am completely sorry it took me a while to get this up, I have been working on My Nancy Drew- Criminal Minds Crossover and it takes up alot of my brain and notebook, plus with my other two criminal minds ones, I'm swamped, but thanks for staying with me this whole time! And I realized that this one has shorter chapters than my other stories.

_

* * *

_

_**Friends and family will tell you to learn from their mistakes, but it's nothing compared to making those mistakes yourself.**_

* * *

Holly was pacing in her room. She shouldn't have let him go to practice. Everything was reeling around in her mind.

"You shouldn't." she had said to him.

"I'll be fine." Devon had argued. "There will be tons of people around me and coaches. Nothing's going to happen." He had kissed her forehead and left for practice. Unfortunately, something did happen. She had gotten a call from Cynthia, her absolute best friend in the entire world, who was at the track, watching her boyfriend and friend. They went to a different school, but their school was racing her school. Anyways, Cynthia had called and told her that she and her boyfriend, Russell, had gone with Devon to the hospital because he had been shot at. After that, almost everything was in a blur. Reid had driven her to the hospital and she stayed by his side for the rest of the day, and the day after. Reid had finally made her come home after that, because he said she should get some rest and a shower. So here she was at home, not resting but pacing in her room. Feeling guilty. She shouldn't have just told him, she should have insisted.

"Gah!" She screamed. "I can't stay locked in my room." She wasn't locked in here against her will but on her own power. Quickly, deciding what she needed to do, she pulled her boots off and the ripped off the slipper socks she had on. She stripped out of her jeans. Pulled off the polo tee shirt she wore and the tank top under it. Running into her closet, Holly pulled on another tank, but one that's much softer. A pair of sweat pants came on next and a regular tee shirt and a matching sweat shirt hoodie to the sweat pants. She sat down on her bed and pulled on a pair of ankle socks and her sneakers. She then walked up to her mirror and pulled her hair into a high ponytail. Quickly she grabbed her phone and called Cynthia.

"Hey." Holly said into the phone. "I need to get away. Meet me at the trail in 15 minutes?" She paused to listen to Cynthia's response and after a quick bye, she hung up the phone. Finally, before turning towards the window, she walked to her door, opened it and stepped into the upstairs hallway. She walked to the top of the stairs and stopped and listened. She her her parents and the BAU talking about what had happened. She retreated quietly and quickly into her room and locked the door. She slipped out of her window, after making sure she had her phone, and on to the trellis outside. She closed her window and climbed down. She looked both ways and headed through her neighbors yard. She ran down the street and towards the trail. She ran into a girl who was slightly bigger than her.

"Cynthia!" She said hugging the girl.

"Hey!" Cynthia said. "You ok?"

"Not really."

"Awww..." Cynthia said. "I'm sorry."

"I'm just glad I wasn't there."

"I'm glad you weren't too."

"But thankfully you were."

"Yeah." They started going down the track. And started talking about other things. About a half hour later, Holly's phone rang.

"Hello?" Holly said.

"Hol," Anya, Holly's younger sister, said. "You have to come home. That DR. Reid guy went into you're room and couldn't find you. I told him you were Hiding in our secret fort and I was going to try and get you to come out."

"ok. I'll be there soon" Holly Hung up. "I gotta get back home."

"Ok." Cynthia said. "I'll help you hurry home!" They ran through the woods.

"Hey cutie." A guy said behind them. They stop and froze. Out from behind a tree, Russell came out.

"Russell!" Cynthia yelled, playfully hitting him in the arm. "Don't do that!"

"Owie!" Russell said rubbing his arm. "That hurt."

"Well I gotta get Holly home so.."

"And you two are taking the short cut through the woods with out a bodyguard?" They nodded. No. I'll come too." He said taking the lead. Russell lead them through a bunch of trees and bushes.

"OW!" Holly said as she got scraped on the arm.

"Shhhh!" Russell said. "Animals will hear you!"

"Oh you know I got a stalker and I'd rather the animals hear me."

"Holly," Cynthia said.

"Just please get me home." Holly said looking up and her best friend. The confident look that was on Holly's face was gone into one of defeat.

"Ok Hols." Cynthia said with a hand on her best friends arm. "Comon Russell." When they got to the house, she climbed up into her room and changed. She layed down on her bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Reid drove holly to the hospital. She sat next to Devon and waited for him to get up.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey!" She said.

"Look holly," Devon started. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok, What's up?"

"I don't think that this is worth it."

"What's worth it Devon?" Holly said seriously.

"Us. I Don't think I can do this. Mom and Dad agree about that too. We were talking about it last night, and we all agree that it's not worth it. I'm sorry Holly-"

"No you're not!" Holly said, standing up. "I'm just going to leave now. Don't bother calling me. Ever. Again." She got up and left the room. She walked fuming into the lobby, where she bumped into someone.

"oh sorry- HEY!" She said hugging the tall man in front of her.

"Hey, He said hugging her back.

"Oh my god! Marc, What are you doing here?" holly asked letting go.

"Getting stitches out." He held up his hand.

"But your body heals its self all the time. That had to have been bad."

"Yeah it was. Went all the way down to the bone. Mom practically insisted we come."

"But she like never cares."

Yeah but the blood would have gotten everywhere so..." He said. She looked up at her really good friend. He still had the most amazing green eyes and he had super curl dirty blond hair tat looked as bouncy as ever. It brought a smile to her face. "So how have you been Hol?"

"Ahn. Been better." She sat down on the uncomfortable plastic chairs.

"What's going on?"

"Devon and I broke up cause this case."

"Aw.." Marc said putting his arm around her. "I'm sorry."

"Ahn. It's whatever. How are you and Cait?"

"Done."

"What happened?"

"We couldn't be public." The two sat in silence for a while.

"Marc," Holly said softly.

"Yeah?" he looked down at her.

"Can we say our break is over? Can we please be together again?"

* * *

**Ok. So this is kinda based on real life. The Characters and their actions. but not the case. But you might have to wait for more and yeah so sorry. BTW it's probably almost over**

****Review****

** reidluver228  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or their characters... I do own every other character, at least I guess. People like The Dever's and The Beridge's. Yeah. Their mine. Also I do not own any songs I may use in this process, or book titles. Just to be on the safe side.=) Also, I am completely sorry it took me a while to get this up, I have been working on My Nancy Drew- Criminal Minds Crossover and it takes up alot of my brain and notebook, plus with my other two criminal minds ones, I'm swamped, but thanks for staying with me this whole time! And I realized that this one has shorter chapters than my other stories.

* * *

_**The antidote for a million enemies is one friend.  
**_

* * *

Holly walked into her house with Marc.

"Mom! MOOOM!" She called.

"What?" Her mother called.

"Guess who's here!" She said with a smile.

"Who?"

"Either guess or come in here!" Holly smiled and squeezed Marc's hand.

"Hey." Marc said. "Don't be bossy to your mother."

"Sorry." Holly said.

"Ah," Mrs. Dever came in. "Hello Marc. lovely seeing you again."

"Nice seeing you too Mrs. Dever." Just then Morgan and Reid came in from the kitchen.

"Agents Morgan and Reid, This is Marc." Holly said with a smile again.

"And he is..." Morgan started.

"My boyfriend."

"I thought Devon was your-"

"He was. Now he's not. Marc and I were on a break. Now we're not. We're back together. I'm going to be right back."

"Why?"

"So we can go." Holly said rolling her eyes.

"Go where?"

"Out. like I said. I'm not stopping my life for this. I pretty sure I said that already. " She ran upstairs and Marc sat down. The silence was uncomfortable.

"So you're holly's new boyfriend?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah." Marc said raising an eyebrow. "Why? You're not like her big brother."

"But we're supposed to watch her."

"So?"

"You know about her situation?" Reid asked him.

"Yeah. We talk pretty much every night. So when she was scared, even before you came along, she'd turn to me. That Devon kid was no help to her. She even came to me when she had problems with him. He never listened to her. Honestly I'm glad they broke up. He wasn't good for her."

"And you are?"

"I think so."

"So why did you to break up?"

"We needed space. It's not any of your business really." They sat in an uncomfortable silence again.

"So Marc," Mrs. Dever said coming over and breaking the silence. She smiled at him. "Where are you taking Holly?

"to dinner. then To hang at the beach."

"With a bunch of friends." Holly said coming in. With that she said goodbye, kissed her mothers cheek and they left. Holly pulled Marc to the side and whispered. "They're going to be tailing us. lose them?"

"already on it bae." he said kissing her forehead. They walked a little father to the beach. they started walking down allies. "In here." He whispered and as they rounded a corner, they ducked into an old building before Morgan and Reid could follow them around the corner. They waited a few minutes and watched Reid and Morgan walk by. They were about to walk away when the voices came around, telling them the agents haven't left the area yet.

"How could we loose a 16 year old girl and her boyfriend?" Reid asked.

"Easy." Morgan said. "They knows this town better than us." The two teens listened quietly. Marc pointed to the door on the other side and put a finger to his mouth as to say shh.

"So what are we going to say?" The two teens crouched down and moved silently to the other side.

"We tell the truth." Morgan said and they left. Once Marc and Holly heard the car drive away, they stepped out of the dark building and into the sun. Holly shielded her eyes as a group of people came over to them.

"There you guys are." one guy said. "I thought you two were never going to make it."

"Sorry," Marc said and Holly gave a weak smile as she let her hand drop to her side. "We had to ditch her baby-sitters." He squeezed his hand. She squeezed back. The kid handed them a cigar and a baggie. Holly smiled and laughed.

"Well now u ditched them lets go." The kid said. Marc snatched the things from him and looked at his girlfriend.

"Ready to have fun Holly?" He asked.

"I want me life back." Holly smirked. He squeezed her hand and then they headed off for somewhere. After walking a little bit they stopped off at an old warehouse.

* * *

"Where on earth could she have gone?" Reid asked as they walked the beach. They had managed not telling anyone thy lost her. Suddenly they noticed loud music coming from the other end. They ran down there and say Holly and Marc dancing to the song "Thunder" by Boys Like Girls. By the time the two agents got over, they were singing loudly. Reid picked Holly up.

"Woah!" She Exclaimed. "Being lifted. Not enjoyable. MARC!" Marc looked over and snatched her from Reid's grip.

"Dude." He said holding her. "She's my girlfriend. paws off. Or else I mess you up." Reid looked shocked.

"We need to take her home." Morgan said reaching out for her. She slapped his hand playfully and slightly giggled.

"You looked like a kitty-cat." Marc said kissing her head. She laughed again.

"Tehe. I knows!" She laughed and pushed her head into his chest. He back away a bit.

"Oh god," Morgan said. "You're drunk."

"Nooooooo." Holly said. Reid looked at her closely.

"Holly," Reid said softly. "Are you two high?" She shoved her face into Marc's armpit and giggled.

"They aren't just high." One guy said. He had a girl on his lap. She laughed.

"They're sooo baked!" She yelled with a laugh. Then she put her face in the boys shirt.

"Holly!" Reid exclaimed.

"Oh poo!" She said putting her hands on her hips and putting on a slight pout. "I'm fine. And you know what?"

"What?" Morgan asked.

"Two things. One, I need to get rid of all this. Two I'm going back to my old life."

"Are you saying you used to do this?" Reid asked. Holly just rolled her eyes and then suddenly she bounced and grabbed onto Marc's shirt.

"baby!" She yelled.

"What?" he asked holding her.

"I'm STARVING!" She giggled. "Lets go eat."

"Sure." He said. He motioned to the three behind them. They all stood and Suddenly, Holly and Marc broke out into a run. The three followed. It took Morgan and Reid just a second or two to get past the shock of them running. They followed but apparently being high made the five of the super fast. They could hear Holly and the other girl laughing. They knew this beach better than the FBI so they were able to go anywhere and beat the FBI.

"and we lost her again." Reid said

* * *

"We lost them!" Holly said as they fell on the beach. She laughed and rolled into Marc. "Oh I don't want tonight to end."

"Wanna stay at my house?" Holly's eyes became wide.

"My house!"

"But your parents-"

"won't know." She smiled. He looked at her questioningly.

"How? They always know."

"I have the perfect plan." She smiled as she grabbed his hand and smiled. Then they started to run back down the beach. She did a cartwheel and fell on her butt and started laughing. "Help me up." She laughed. He reached down to help hr up but Holly pulled Marc down on top of her. He laughed.

"Ok. Let's get you some food and get to your house." He looked at her and kissed her forehead. "can you behave?"

"Mhm!" She nodded.

* * *

**ok. This i pretty much am good but ideas always welcome. Review please!**

****Reidluver228**  
**


End file.
